


And if I fall in love you're to blame

by CutesyMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Michael and Claum are briefly mentioned, Neighbour AU, lashton are neighbours, luke fucks up, take that astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Ashton croaked and cleared his throat and added questioningly. "Balloons? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, as an apology for almost killing you. And also this teddy bear," Luke retorted and held both things out to Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I fall in love you're to blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/gifts).



> So I would have finished this a lot earlier but then I got lazy. kittenmichael dared me to write it within two days. I would have finished it yesterday but guests came over.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Luke didn't like snow. Not at all. It was cute and he was excited like a child the first time it snowed after he moved to London to study there, but after a week it only annoyed him. He wasn't used to snow, wasn't used to freezing even in a thick winter coat. Luke was Australian, how could London expect him to survive in this cold when the ground was full of ice he could slip on and more snow that was falling from the sky? He was fated to die.

Or maybe Luke was being a drama king right now because the whole day didn't go well at all. He woke up to a broken heater, which would only be repaired in two days, and he feared that he might get a cold. Then he went to spend a little time in his favourite cafe, where he could do his homework in a  _warm_  area and enjoy drinking hot chocolate, but upon appearing there he saw that it was closed.

Now Luke had to go to his freezing apartment because going over to Michael's and Calum's wasn't an option if he wanted to get his homework done. Never had Luke thought that he would hate his small but cute apartment because it was his getaway from everything that bothered him. It was his little space.

Pouting, Luke went back to the building his apartment was in and hated that he was dreading going home. When he entered the building he saw several boxes next to the staircase and wondered if someone was moving in. He took out the mail and went through it as he was walking to his apartment. Then it happened on his floor. Luke walked into someone with a box, the content of it and the person carrying it, it was a boy with curly hair, landing on the floor.

Luke stumbled back from the impact and his eyes widened in horror when he heard a crushing sound. The boy groaned when he landed on his butt and looked horrified when he looked at his broken box. The boy immediately went to see the damage and Luke kneeled next to him.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Luke stuttered out as the boy opened the box and revealed a mess of broken glass.

The boy looked up with an annoyed expression and Luke had to gulp, he did seem intimidating. The content of the box was now only worthy of being thrown away and Luke had no clue how much he owed the boy now. He didn't have much money to begin with, and was glad to see that the box only seemed to have contained mugs and plates.

The boy scrambled up to his feet and ignored Luke's outstretched hand. Now that both of them were standing, Luke could see that he was taller than the boy but the boy was musclier and better built. Luke just hoped no fight would break out.

"I can help you if you want," Luke offered as the boy picked up the box.

"Thanks but I'm fine," the boy huffed and walked away.

Luke groaned when he saw that the boy was moving into the apartment right in front of him.

**~**

It was the next day and the boy had fully moved into his own apartment. Luke wanted to apologize somehow but didn't know how. Giving the boy money seemed wrong, also because he didn't know how much he owed him, and buying him what he had broken was also not an option because he didn't know what he had broken. So he thought of buying him a basket as welcome present.

His heater still wasn't working and Luke was walking around in many sweaters, and also slept in many layers of clothing. After having breakfast Luke went out to buy a basket, cursing the cold, and played with his neighbours dog outside of their apartment building for a while. Then he bought brownies, a mug full of chocolate and other edible things. After that he went back, being happy to be out of the snow, and rang the bell of the boy's apartment.

When the boy opened the door he was dressed in a baggy sweater and was rubbing his eyes. Luke had to keep himself from cooing at him and then wondered if he had woken him up. Luke was hiding his basket behind himself and when the boy looked up at him, his sleepy face changed.

"Hey," Luke greeted him. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "I just had a night shift."

Luke felt bad and said fast. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's whatever. Do you need something?"

"Oh, I just brought you something." Luke held the basket out to the boy and added. "It's an apology for what happened yesterday and also a welcome gift."

"Oh," the boy cleared his throat and shifted his weight onto one foot. "There is no need for that."

"No, no. Please take it," Luke insisted and held out the basket to him.

The boy took the basket hesitantly and opened the door a little for Luke. "Do you want to come in? I won't be able to fall asleep now anyway."

Luke nodded and was glad that the boy seemed to be accepting his apology. He entered the boy's apartment and looked around curiously. Unpacked boxes were in the corners of the living and some empty ones. His apartment was very warm, which wasn't surprising because it was Luke's apartment's heater that wasn't working.

"I'm Ashton by the way," the boy introduced himself and Luke smiled.

"Luke, and I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Ashton smiled and dismissed it with a hand move. "No worries. Accidents happen. I'm really hungry, you mind me opening that?"

"Go on," Luke encouraged and joined Ashton on the kitchen counter, where he was opening the basket from the foil.

Ashton took out the mug and smiled at it, thanking Luke for it and then took the brownies out. He opened the box eagerly and took a bite out of one, offering Luke also one and gladly not commenting on them being bought. Luke watched him munch on the bite of brownie and blushed when the boy looked up.

"You don't seem from London? Since when do you live here?" Ashton asked, breaking the silence and thankfully also not commenting on Luke's staring.

"Since a year now. I moved here from Australia for uni."

Ashton took another bite of the brownie and after chewing it a couple times he suddenly stopped, eyes gowing wide.

"Are the nuts in the brownies?" Ashton asked, sounding terrible and Luke got scared.

"I don't know. I guess so."

Luke took the box of brownies and looked at the ingredients while Ashton spat out the bite of brownie in the trash.

"There are," Luke confirmed and Ashton cursed loudly, walking to one of the unpacked boxes and looking through it frantically.

Luke watched him confused, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked, approaching Ashton.

"No! I'm allergic to nuts," Ashton exclaimed and looked at Luke for a second.

And in this small second Luke could see that Ashton's had went red and teary and he cursed.

"I can't find my injections," Ashton said already having trouble breathing.

"Shit, I'm going to call the ambulance," Luke told him and frantically called the ambulance, telling them to hurry up.

When Luke looked at Ashton he was sitting on the floor, his whole face and neck red, and he thought Ashton was going to die. Crouching down next to him he looked in a box for Ashton's medicine but couldn't find them. Not even five minutes later they heard the ambulance approach and Luke opened the door for them, leading them to Ashton's apartment.

Ashton looked like he was dying and one of the paramedics asked Luke some questions, that he answered, while the other gave Ashton an injection as he watched with teary eyes. After some minutes Ashton was finally able to breathe properly again and the parademics took him to a hospital.

Luke gave the parademics his number and stayed behind in Ashton's apartment, where he screamed in frustration once he was alone. The rest of the day was spent in his cold apartment.

**~**

The next day Luke went to visit Ashton in the hospital and hoped the boy didn't hate him. He contemplated the odds of Ashton not hating him and never did it end in his favour. Luke also thought about what he should bring Ashton over but couldn't think of anything. Preferably it shouldn't be anything else edible because he didn't know if Ashton had any other allergies. So that was why Luke bought Ashton a teddy bear that said sorry and some ballons. Ashton might also be allergic to flowers.

Twenty minutes later Luke was knocking on the door of the room Ashton was in and after he heard an almost inaudible 'come in' Luke sheepishly entered the room. Ashton's eyes went a little wide when he saw that it was Luke but didn't do anything else. Luke took that as a psotive sign to let the door close behind him.

"Hey," he mumbled and went a little closer to Ashton's bed.

"Hey," Ashton croaked and cleared his throat and added questioningly. "Balloons? Really?"

"Yeah, as an apology for almost killing you. And also this teddy bear," Luke retorted and held both things out to Ashton.

Ashton tied the balloons to his headboard and then took the bear, looking at it for a couple seconds.

"I really am sorry for almost killing you," Luke said from where he stood at the end of Ashton bed.

"No worries. Accidents happen," Ashton murmured and smiled at Luke.

Luke timidly smiled back and wondered what a saint Ashton must be for forgiving him for all the mistakes he did. He messed up badly, Ashton ended up in the hospital because of him but he still forgave him.

It was all settled then with the doctors. Ashton was fine, given some new injections and he was allowed to go home. Luke helped him. Helped him go back home and get comfortable in his bed.

"Do you need something?" Luke asked as he stood next to Ashton's bed.

Ashton shook his head but judging by his facial expression Luke didn't believe him. "You can tell me if there's something I can do."

"It's stupid," Ashton said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"No, tell me," Luke urges and sits next to Ashton, putting his hand on his.

Ashton looked at their hands and Luke wondered if she shouldn't have done it. Before he could pull his hand back, Ashton intertwined their fingers and looked up at Luke.

"It's just my mum always used to make me chicken soup when I was sick and I just feel really homesick right now," Ashton admitted and Luke felt like his heart could burst out of his chest.

Luke smiled so wide he was sure his face looked like he had some sort of gene defect. Then Ashton looked up and shook his head.

"You should rest now," Luke said and got up unwillingly.

Ashton looked up at him through his long eyelashes amd nodded. "Thanks for everything."

"It's the least I could do after everything. Just call me of you need anything."

"Okay. Bye Luke."

"Bye."

Ashton buryied himself under his big duvet and Luke exited Ashton's apartment, sighing as he leaned against the wall a little. He wondered if things could get any worse.

**~**

It was Sunday and three days since Luke had seen Ashton. He had thought about making Ashton some chicken soup, which recipe he learned from his mother, and considering it was his first time cooking it it tasted good. But Luke didn't want to come across weird and ate the soup alone while thinking about Ashton. His heater was finally repaired and he only wanted to have a lazy day, but then he heard snow being cleared and he looked out the window. When he saw that the old lady living a floor under him was shovelling snow he felt bad and put on his coat, scarf and gloves. Then he proceeded to go down.

He convinced the lady to let him shovel their entrance and when the lady told him he also needed to shovel part of the street, he regretted offering but knew he couldn't back away. So he started clearing the snow and cursing at it, wondering why he had to be so nice.

When he cleared the entrance from the snow, he heard the door open and looked. There stood Ashton in nothing but a long and wornout sweater and skinny jeans. He looked adorable with his sleeves to his knuckles, perfect sweater paws, and his curly hair. Luke forgot how to breathe.

"Hey," Ashton greeted Luke and walked closer.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Ashton held out his hands with letter in them. "Just getting my mail. It's nice of you to do for that for that lady."

"Were you watching?" Luke asked and loved how Ashton got red and couldn't meet his eyes. He decided to put him out if his misery. "Uh yeah. I just thought she should rather not do it at this age. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Also fine. And your allergy?"

"Perfect as long as I don't eat any nuts."

Luke tried to surpress the smile that was threatening to show on his face because he was thinking dirty, which he shouldn't in this case but he couldn't help himself.

"I should get to work on again and you should get inside if you don't want to get sick," Luke said after a while rather unwillingly.

"Okay," Ashton said but didn't budge.

Luke wondered if Ashton was going to watch him, and realized he hadn't anything to complain about. So he started shovelling the snow again and worked a little faster.

What he didn't expect was something firm hitting his back and turned around in surprise. Ashton was reading his mail and when Luke looked at his back he saw snow there. He looked at Ashton again to see any signs whether or not he had thrown the snowball but Ashton wasn't paying him any attention.

So Luke started shovelling again and stayed cautious. He wanted to see if it was Ashton or not, and if he was, he was sure Ashton was going to do it again.

Soon enough a second snowball was thrown at Luke and he turned around in time to see that Ashton tried to act noncholantly about it.

"Ha!" Luke exclaimed when Ashton broke out into giggles and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I caught you red handed. It was you."

"You have no proof," Ashton giggled. "I'm going now."

Ashton turned around but before he could enter the building, Luke threw a snowball at him.

"Hey!" Ashton protested but had a smile on his face. "This is war."

Suddenly, the two had a snowball fight going on, Ashton at a disadvantage since he wasn't wearing a jacket, scarf or any gloves. Luke was having fun and so seemed Ashton to, but an end was out to the fight when Luke accidentally hit Ashton with a snowball on his forehead, near his eye.

"Ow!" Ashton exclaimed and Luke's heart froze.

Luke rushed to Ashton's side and removed his hand from his forehead, seeing a red bruise.

"I think there was a pebble in it," Ashton informed Luke, rubbing the spot.

"I am so sorry, really!" Luke apologized and helped Ashton back into his apartment.

He helped Ashton put some ice on the forming bruise and was sitting next to him worriedly on his couch.

"You must really hate me," Luke whined and pouted. He didn't want to be hated by Ashton.

Luke tried to look at Ashton's bruise again but then Ashton took his hand removed it from his forehead. Luke's heart sank and thought that Ashton was going to tell him that he was right and wanted him to leave. Instead, Ashton only squeezed his hand reassuringly. Ashton's hand was cold.

"I don't hate you, Luke," Ashton muttered, looking at Luke softly.

"You don't?" Luke asked cautiously, slowly rubbing Ashton's hand to warm it.

"I don't."

"I broke your stuff. And hurt you. And almost killed you," Luke said small.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Ashton chuckled and Luke joined him. "I decided I can't hate a person who gets so excited over small puppies and helps elderly woman shovel snow although he doesn't need to at all."

"Wow, you do stalk me a lot," Luke breathed and Ashton looked at him disbelieving while his cheeks slowly reddened.

Ashton looked at Luke's hands that were still rubbing his slowly, and suddenly Luke became self conscious. He went to pull his hands back, but Ashton intertwined their fingers, and Luke couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Want to watch a movie? We might even cuddle," Ashton asked and Luke nodded.

In the middle of the movie Ashton sneezed and Luke looked up at him from where his head was lying on Ashton's chest.

"Are you sick?" Luke asked and Ashton wanted to shake his head but sneezed again.

And if Luke made Ashton some chicken soup the next day and fed him because Ashton claimed he was too weak to eat it himself both of them knew how he they were falling for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay or nah? 
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr, oneletterandathousandwords


End file.
